Take My Cousin
by Broncoley
Summary: Sasuke has been asked by Neji to acompany him on a date with Tenten. But the only available girl is Hinata. Can they get through the night, or is romance blossoming. SasuHina, NejiTen and slight NaruSaku. Chap 11 finally up!
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys, here I am with a brand new fanfic. This time placing Sasuke with Hinata, alongside Neji and Tenten and a little of Naruto and Sakura. For those who are waiting for my updates on other stories, hopefully look foward to them tomorrow, or today, since it's already sunday.

As for this story, I have no idea how long I'll make it, hopefully I'll get enough reviews to make it a good, long story. Either way, enjoy and review.

* * *

Chapter 1

Neji's Plan

Neji walked through the streets of Konoha, his mind lost in thought, not even noticing where he was going. He had probably been walking in circles for a while. On his mind was something that he considered very important to him, someone to be clearer. That someone was his kunoichi partner, Tenten.

He could only think of her, only her. 'What's happening to me?' he thought, clearly not getting the obvious fact. 'Why do I think so much about her? Do I… love her?' He thought back when he first met her, when they were assigned, alongside Rock Lee, to Team Gai. He had to admit she was beautiful, but he never thought he would lose nights just thinking of her.

'I have to know… If she feels the same way.'

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke had just finished his morning exercises. Not much had changed with him. After he returned to Konoha after leaving Orochimaru, he was always kept under high vigilance, not that he could complain. After all, he had been a missing nin for nearly three years. 

'Three years, and so much has changed.' He thought about how his 'fan club' had moved on. Ino was now dating Shikamaru, which surprised him how he could even stand her, much less date her. Sakura, on the other hand, still cared for Sasuke, but as a friend. She had been dating Naruto for not to long. And for all that Naruto had gone through, he didn't mind. Thought he did miss the acknowledgement.

'Some things change." As he was about to leave he felt a familiar chakra approach. As he turned he saw Hyuga Neji standing there. 'Him. What does he want?' Sasuke though, picturing Neji asking his for a bout or something.

"Sasuke, I need your help." Neji said, so soft Sasuke could even hear.

"What, I couldn't hear you."

"I need your help." This time he said it even softer, as he looked down, probably embarrassed to be asking him for help.

"Neji, I have powerful eyes, not ears, speak up."

"I NEED YOUR HELP!" This time Sasuke heard it loud and clear, thought he wasn't sure he heard it right.

"Help? For what, train?"

"No."

"Target practice?"

"No."

"A mission?"

"NO!"

"Then what?"

"Girls."

"Huh?" Was all Sasuke could say. Girls. Why would Neji, a guy who was as popular as he once was, ask him for help with girls. Frankly Sasuke thought Neji had already went out with every girl there was. "Girls, why are you asking me?"

"Cause." Neji swallowed, as if he was swallowing his pride by asking. "Nobody else can help."

"What about Lee, he's your teammate, can't he?"

"I can't ask him for help, he has never even kissed a girl."

'Neither have I.' Sasuke thought, not wanting to say it. "But…" he continued. "I, well, what kind of help?"

Neji paused. "It's Tenten, I want to go out wit her, but first as just friends. Just to see how she feels about me."

"So why do you need my help?"

"So you can ask a girl out and come with us as a double date."

Now Sasuke paused. 'Double date? Who the hell do I invite?' "Neji, I don't have anyone to ask out."

"What about that Sakura, she could go with you."

"She won't, she's with Naruto."

"What about the blonde that fought her at the third exam?"

"She's, well, taken too."

Neji thought for a moment, who could Sasuke take. Then it hit him, of course, his cousin, Hinata. "I know who."

"Who?"

"You can take my cousin, Hinata."

Sasuke pictured him taken her out, the shyest girl in his class with him, the guy who spent most of his years alone. That would be one quiet night. "Neji, Hinata and I, well, we hardly even talk to each other."

"So, you can start now. I need this, can't you do a guy a favor."

Sasuke looked at Neji who was, if kept waiting for an answer any longer, might beg on his knees. Sasuke signed and said: "When?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Fine."

Neji almost, almost smiled. He quickly turned back and was about to walk away when he stopped. He turned to the raven haired Shinobi and said. "I'll go ask Tenten out as a 'friend' date. I suggest you go ask Hinata."

As Neji walked away Sasuke wasn't even given the time to complain about it. 'Great, I have to ask her too.'

* * *

Hinata was outside her house practicing her target practice. She suddenly felt someone coming and turned. To her surprised Sasuke stood there. Hinata, due to her training, had taken of her jacket. That allowed Sasuke to view Hinata's sweaty body and the curves that she had. 'Why the hell does she even wear that thing, she's actually quite hot.' 

"Sasuke-san, good morning, what may I ask, brings you here." said Hinata, as politely as possible. Sasuke just stood there thinking of what way to begin. "Sasuke-san, is something wrong?"

He shook his head and spoke. "No, nothings wrong. I came by to ask you, I mean, let me explain, if you have the time."

"S-Sure."

"Your cousin Neji is going to go out with Tenten, and he asked me if I wanted to go. So, I wanted to ask you…"

"Yes?"

"If you would like to go with me, as friends." this time Sasuke felt scared. The fear he felt was ten times stronger that the first time Team 7 took on Zabuza.

"Sure Sasuke-san, I would be honored."

Sasuke breathed of relief as she agreed to go. "So, when is it."

"It's tomorrow at night."

"Is it formal, semi-formal, sport?"

"I don't really know, you better ask Neji about that."

"Ok."

The two kept silent after those words were spoken. Not knowing what really to say. Hinata broke the silence as she said: "I better go inside and take a shower. I'll go ask Neji after I finish."

"Uh… Sure, I'll see you later."

Hinata smiled as she waved Sasuke off and entered her house. Sasuke walked away his mind still deep in thought. Hinata, on the other hand, stepped into her bathroom and quickly stripped. She gave herself a look on the mirror, noticing how her body had changed on the past years. 'Sasuke, he asked me out.'

Hinata stepped into the shower as the thought of her beloved blond ninja came to her mind. 'Maybe…' she thought. 'Maybe I've waited for you for far to long already…'

* * *

Well, whatcha think, first time I actually leave the Naru/Saku or Sasu/Saku section for this. i just think I have more Naruto fics than Sasuke ones. Hope you guys liked it.

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's an update on this story. Frankly I didn't expect to get many reviews on it, I didn't expect any, but i must admit, I was wrong. Thanks for the reviews, and keep on sending them, I welcome all.

* * *

Chapter 2

Date Preparations

A certain Uchiha walked through the streets of Konoha in deep thought. 'Why did I agree to this. Hinata's a nice girl and all, but… I hardly know her.' He thought about when she asked her. How she looked without that damn jacket. 'She is quite hot thought.' Sasuke walked until he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Before he could grab his kunai a familiar voice spoke. "Hey dead last, what's up?"

"Your on to talk. Uzumaki."

The blonde ninja smiled as he usually did as Sasuke turned to face him. "Hey Sasuke, what have you been up to, haven't seen you in a while."

"Just, stuff." not wanting Naruto to learn about his, dilemma.

"Stuff, since when do you get so worked up on just 'Stuff'."

"Worked up? I'm not worked…"

"Your sweating like a pig." Naruto said, his finger pointing at Sasuke's face.

"It's just hot out."

"Hot." Naruto shouted, obviously not realizing Sasuke was about three feet away. "It's one of the coldest days I've ever felt. I may not be a brain, but I'm not stupid."

"Says you."

"Of course I do. Now tell me what's up."

"None of your business."

"How about we arm wrestle. If I win you tell me, If I lose I'll leave you alone."

"Fine."

Naruto and Sasuke sat on a chair at the ramen bar. The placed their hands at the table and said in unison: "Ready, set, go."

"Come… on… Sasuke… tell me."

"No… way… Naruto."

"Why… not."

"Cause… you're a… blabber mouth."

"Am… not."

Naruto smiled as Sasuke stared at him. "Ok… at least not about… important things."

"It's just…"

"Yeah…"

"It's… Hinata ok… I have a date… with her."

"YOU WHAT!" Naruto stopped using his arm as Sasuke slammed it onto the table. "You have a date with Hinata, Hinata Hyuga."

"Who else, it's just a friend date Naruto, nothing else."

"Do those even exist, that just excuses people use."

"Who cares. All I know is that Neji is going out with Tenten, and I'm taking Hinata out."

"You mean her." Naruto said pointing behind Sasuke at the raven haired girl standing a few feet away.

Sasuke turned and shivered. "Perfect."

Hinata quickly walked over to them and smiled. "Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun. How are you guys?"

"Fine Hinata-chan, I… oh… need to go to the bathroom." Naruto quickly stood up and walked away, not before winking at Sasuke.

'Damn you Naruto.' "So…" Hinata's voice snapped him back to reality. "Sasuke… I." 'Oh no, is she going to cancel on me, but, why do I worry, that would be a good thing, but…'

"I thought that before our date we should go walking around, just to get to know each other a little better."

"Uh… Sure, why not."

As Sasuke and Hinata walked through the village, neither said a word. 'Come on Sasuke, I have to say something. How's the weather, what's your favorite food, what's your dreams, goals, hobbies, anything. I'm such a loser!' Sasuke mental fight caused Hinata to look at him worryingly. "Sasuke-san, is, si something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no, don't worry about it."

Hinata's head dropped. "Sasuke, I know you have doubts about this date, if you want to cancel it I wouldn't blame you."

Sasuke just looked at her as he thought. 'Way to go dead last, she thinks you hate her.' "No!" Sasuke shouted, making Hinata jump on the sudden shout. "I mean, no, It's not that. Hinata, I wouldn't have asked you out if I didn't actually want to go out with you, besides. I, well, find you likeable."

Hinata blushed as she heard the loneliest guy of her former class actually say something romantic, more or less. "You… do."

"I… of course."

Sasuke's eyes locked with hers as they gazed into each others eyes. 'Such beautiful eyes.' Sasuke thought, as he looked on. 'Wow, now I know why they call them bedroom eyes.' she thought. She was the first to close her eyes as their faces got closer to each other. His eyes widened but he closed them as well. They were so close…

Suddenly a raindrop landed on Hinata's cheeks as she reopened her eyes. "It's… raining." Sasuke opened his own eyes and looked up. "Oh… Yeah… I think we should go home, I mean to each others houses."

"Yeah." Was all she said, still blushing.

"I'll walk you home." said Sasuke, as he and Hinata walked towards the Hyuga household.

* * *

Sorry for stopping the kissing scene, but as they say, you can't rush genious, or romance for that matter. But don't worry, there will be plenty of that soon. Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter of my story. Sorry for taking a while, but all is well. So here's more Sasu/Hina, with some Neji/Ten added as well. Hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 3

Getting Ready

As Sasuke walked alongside Hinata to the Hyuga household he had only on thought in his mind. 'We almost kissed.' That little thought repeated itself on Sasuke's mind over and over again. How could this be happening. I mean, he had found girls attractive before. Sakura was attractive, and so was Ino. And he had to admit Tenten was cute, but he could never see himself with any of them. Hinata, on the other hand, was different. She was nice, cute, attractive, gentle, funny; the list could go on and on.

"Sasuke-kun, is something wrong?" The timid Hyuga heiress asked, quickly blushing at the look Sasuke gave her after realizing she had just added the famous kun to his name.

"I…" Hinata could no bring herself to even speak now, her face was getting redder and redder for every 'mistake' she made. She was then stopped by Sasuke who smiled and spoke.

"Nothing's wrong, don't worry Hinata-chan." She looked at him as she smiled. 'Such a beautiful smile.'

'I thought I was over this.' Hinata thought. 'But every time I speak to Sasuke-kun, or even look at him I just blush. With our date coming, I hope I don't faint, I don't want to look bad in front of him. I really like him.'

As they approached the Hyuga household Sasuke started to think of ways to say good-bye. 'Well, I could just say good-bye, no, that's too dumb. Maybe I can say something like 'See you later Hinata-chan', yeah, that might work. I could kiss her on the cheek… who am I kidding.'

Sasuke's little problem was solved as Hinata opened the door to her house, gently kissed him on the cheek, and said: "I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke-kun." Hinata shut the door and left a dumbfounded Sasuke just staring at the door. 'What just happened.'

Hinata, on the other hand, walked up to her room with her face redder than ever. 'What did I just do, he'll think I'm a pervert or something… I hope not, I mean, friends kiss don't they… don't they?' Hinata just stood in her room, thinking about a certain Uchiha.

The Uchiha, who still was staring at the door, was very confused, to say the least. 'She kissed me, she kissed me… it was only on the cheek, but still…' Sasuke finally moved and walked through the streets on Konoha. 'The date's tomorrow, I must prepare.'

* * *

Meanwhile Hyuga Neji had just finished his training with his team. As he walked he saw a familiar brunette walking only a few feet from him. 'There she is, I bet Sasuke already asked Hinata out. If he can, I can ask her out."

Neji quickly walked towards his teammate, reaching her in a matter of seconds. As he walked behind her he thought of how to start the conversation, but she helped him out.

"Hey Neji, what are you doing around here?" She asked, with that sweet voice of hers he had already grown to love.

"I was just walking around, looking for you actually."

"For me, what for?" This was it, he had to ask her. 'Will you go out with me? Sounds so damn simply, why is it so hard to say?' he thought, but cleared his mind and spoke.

"I was… well, wondering if you could, you know, go eat something with me?"

Tenten smiled as she nodded. "I already ate, but I guess…"

"No!" Neji shouted, scaring her a bit. "I mean, not now, tomorrow night."

"Like a date?" Tenten just thought for a moment. 'Is he asking me out, never knew Neji was the kind of guy to do that, he is a guy anyway.' "Neji Hyuga, are you asking me out?"

That was Tenten, she loved to see him blush, the few times she could actually. One of the things he loved about her, but why did she have to make him blush now?

"Yeah, sort of, Sasuke and Hinata are coming along too. So it's like…"

"A double-date?"

Neji nodded, not trusting his words. He didn't want to mess up, not now. "Sure, why not, pick me up at eight."

"At eight it is."

"Formal."

"Semiformal."

"See you there." Tenten walked off as Neji signed in relief. 'She said yes, I can finally know how she really feels.'

Neji walked towards the Hyuga household. 'Better tell Hinata about how the date's going to be, I wonder if she agreed.' Before he could ponder on this any longer he say Sasuke walking towards him.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke lifted his gaze from the ground as he looked at the Hyuga. "Oh, it's you Neji, didn't see you."

"Did you ask Hinata out?"

"Sure did." He said, blushing a bit.

"So…"

"So what?"

"What did she say?"

"She said yes… you?"

"Likewise."

Sasuke was about to walk away when Neji spoke. "The date's going to be at eight o'clock tomorrow night, it will be semiformal."

Sasuke then stopped and turned. "Semiformal? I don't have anything like that." Neji let out a small laugh. "Don't worry, I'll lend you one of mine."

Before Sasuke could complain Neji walked off. "Come by my house to pick it up tomorrow morning." Was all his said before leaving.

* * *

Meanwhile Tenten was walking towards her house and passed by the ramen bar. There she spotted a blonde and a pink-haired couple. She walked towards them smiling. "Hey Naruto, hey Sakura."

The pink-haired kunoichi turned first, smiling at the brunette. "Hey Tenten, what's up."

"Not much." She spoke, sitting next to Sakura. "I do have something to tell, you'll never guess."

"Did Neji ask you out yet." Naruto asked, getting his face out of the ramen bowl.

"How… but… how did you know that?" Both girls stared at Naruto as he swallowed his food and smiled. "Well, Sa" 'suke told me about it' was what he was going to say, but remembered his previous conversation with the Uchiha.

Flashback:

"Come… on… Sasuke… tell me."

"No… way… Naruto."

"Why… not."

"Cause… you're a… blabber mouth."

"Am… not."

Naruto smiled as Sasuke stared at him. "Ok… at least not about… important things."

Flashback ends:

"Uh… Sa…" 'What the hell can I say that starts with sa. "Sa… Sakura and I started that way, and seeing how happy you came, It's a simple guess." Both Tenten and Sakura were dumbfounded by Naruto's 'analysis' of the situation. 'Nice save.' He thought to himself.

"Uh… Anyway, yeah. Hyuga Neji asked me out, problem is I've got nothing to wear." She said, pouting.

"Is it formal." Sakura asked.

"Semi."

Sakura thought for a moment and then said: "Don't worry about that. I have a dress you can borrow, It might be a bit tight, but you'll look good in it."

Tenten smiled. "As long as it's not too small."

"Yeah, then Neji would think Tenten's fat." Naruto was shut up by a hit on the head by both Sakura and Tenten. "Shut it." Both said in unison.

"Sorry."

* * *

Back at the Hyuga household Neji and Hinata spoke of the big date set for the next day. He even helped her pick a dress.

"You look fine Hinata."

"But, It's not too corny, is it. Because…"

"Hinata, it's fine."

"But, what if…"

"Hinata, Sasuke's a guy, he could care less what you wear as long as you wear something attractive and cute, trust me."

"I guess you're right."

Neji smiled. 'Finally.'

* * *

As Sasuke walked onto his house he just rested himself on his bed and stared at the sealing. 'Tomorrow's the big day.' He thought, as he closed his eyes ready to sleep, although having to wake up again to eat, bathe, change and the go to sleep.

* * *

So everything's set for the big date. Next chapter will surely be based upon it. It's funny, for me, the troubles that Sasuke and Neji are having to ask the girls out. Trust me, or any other guy, it really is like this. Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

The story is finally updated. Took me long enough. Well, the big date will begin this chapter, but that doesn't mean the story is getting close to it's end. This is only the beginning. Remember to leave a review.

PS: Word in _Italic_ are thoughts, but not all thoughts are in _Italic_ just a few.

* * *

Chapter 4

Double Date; Part 1

As certain Uchiha walked through the streets of Konoha, there was only one thing on his mind. 'Today's the day. Come to think about it, I have no idea were Neji's taking us. Knowing him, actually I don't think he'd even take us anywhere.' Sasuke walked until reaching Neji's household.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

No answer. 'He did tell me to come by in the morning.'

Knock. Knock. Knock.

'Darn it, Neji, answer.' Sasuke was starting to get annoyed.

Knock. Knock. Knock, knock, knockknockknockknockknock…

"I'm coming… I know your there Uchiha." Neji quickly opened the door and looked at his visitor. "I do have the Byakugan you know."

"Whatever Neji, Now what do you have for me to wear."

Neji smiled and moved aside. "Oh yes, come in."

As Sasuke entered Neji's house he saw many, many Hyuga things. Robes, scrolls, weaponry, and, whatever half the things that were there. He looked at a picture of Team Gai that Neji had on his counter. He could see Gai and Lee both making that ridiculous good guy pose, Tenten smiling next to them and next to her Neji, with an emotionless face much like his own on his team picture.

Neji quickly came over with two suits, one on each hand, and spoke. "I have these to left. I already chose what I was going to wear, now it's your turn." Sasuke attention returned t the Hyuga and took the first suit he could reach. He examined it and quickly gave it back to Neji.

"Are you nuts, I'll look like an idiot in this one."

Neji looked at the piece he had brought Sasuke. The a famed 'penguin' suit, one that he had not even worn himself. Neji let out a small smile and placed it on a chair. "Ok, guess you're right about that one."

Neji gave Sasuke the other one and he examined it. "It's the last one I've got." Sasuke looked at it and nodded. The suit was less formal than the penguin and would suit a semiformal date just fine. "Fine, I'll take it." Sasuke said with a smile.

Meanwhile Tenten had arrived at Sakura's house. She was welcomed inside and quickly shown a dress that she quickly fell in love for. "Its beautiful Sakura, I've never seen you wearing it."

Sakura smiled, blushing at the same time. "I did, once."

"When." The weapon expert asked.

"On my first date with Naruto. I wanted to impress him." Tenten laughed. "Impress him? You? Sakura, Naruto was impressed by you since the day he met you. He tells that to everybody."

Sakura blushed again. "True, but after I had been so mean to him, well… Anyway, you want it."

Tenten smiled. "Of course."

Tenten walked out of Sakura's house with the dress at hand. 'Wait until Neji sees me in this, he'll love it. I hope so anyway…' Before she could think anymore she saw a familiar face walking towards her. "Sasuke."

Sasuke lifted his gaze. He did take notice of what Tenten had in her arms, much like what he was carrying himself. "Hey Tenten, is that what you're wearing tonight?"

Tenten nodded. "Don't tell Neji what it looks like, I want it to be a surprise."

Sasuke smiled. "Don't worry, I won't." Both stood in silence for a few minutes, thinking of what to say. Tenten quickly broke the silence. "Sasuke."

"What?"

"If you don't mind my asking, since when are you and Hinata dating." This question made Sasuke blush. What could he answer. If he said that they weren't going out, that would be a lie. They were going out, tonight. But did that make it dating? If he said yes, that would make Hinata his girlfriend. But what would Hinata think of his answer…

If he said yes…

_Sasuke sat as Tenten talked to Hinata. "Hey Hinata, Sasuke told me you two are dating now." Hinata looked at Tenten with a horrific look on her face, she then turned towards Sasuke. "We're not dating. You told her that we were. How could you? I love Naruto-kun, not you…"_

If he said no…

_Sasuke sat as Tenten talked to Hinata. "Hey Hinata, Sasuke told me you two aren't dating, why are you two here then?" Hinata looked at Tenten then at Sasuke. "I thought we were, but that means. Sasuke, I thought… I hate you…!"_

Sasuke shook his head. 'Ok, I'm exaggerating here. Hinata's not that emotional.' Tenten saw his face and quickly spoke. "Sasuke. Sorry, I didn't mean…" 'Me and my big mouth.' Sasuke just smiled and said. "It's not you. We're just, well, this will be the first date really. It all depends on what happens tonight."

Tenten smiled. "Ok, better get going and get ready. See you tonight." Sasuke waved. "Later."

Later that day…

The time had come. Neji Hyuga looked around. He waited. 'Man, she's taking so long. It's almost eight.' He closed his eyes and thought. 'Relax. It's just a date. Just a date. Just a… who am I kidding. This is what I've been waiting for. Let's just hope everything turns out alright.'

He was taken out of thought when his cousin opened the door of her room and walked out wearing her dress. It was nothing fancy. But it had it's charm. It was a white dress that reached a little higher than the knees. It was a perfect fit that revealed the what a beautiful woman Hinata had become. It even matched her eyes. But her dress was not everything. She had fixed her self so good that Neji couldn't help but smile.

He too was ready to go. Wearing a suit that also had white, too match his own eyes. Thought matching was not the main idea, but it worked with him.

"How do I look?"

"You look great Hinata." 'That dress is a little too tight, and it is short… That Uchiha better not get any ideas or I'll…' "I hope Sasuke-kun likes it." Neji was cut of by her. The worried look on her face revealed how she felt. Well, worried.

"He'll love it… Hey… since when do you call him Sasuke-kun?" Hinata blushed deeply as she placed her index fingers together. "Well, I… I…"

Before she could speak, or try to anyway, they both sensed an close by chakra. Sasuke stood at the front door. He was also dressed up in Neji's clothes. His hand closed into a fist inches away from the door.

He took a deep breathe…

'Ok, just knock and she'll come out and we go on the date. Nothing to be worried or scared about. I mean, I've been through worst before… When Kakashi fought Zabuza…

Another breathe…

'When I fought against Orochimaru…'

And another…

'Itachi…'

And yet another…

'Who the hell am I kidding, I rather be fighting them at the same time… I can't be this pathetic…'

Another…

'Just knock!' When Sasuke was going to knock the door was opened by none other than Hinata. Sasuke jaw dropped, mentally, when he saw how beautiful she looked. "Sasuke-kun! You're early… Not that it's bad, I mean, you're not that early… Neji and I are ready."

"Hinata… I… wow… you look gorgeous…" Hinata face turned completely red at that last comment. Not to different from Sasuke's. The both stared at each other… Not being able to even speak.

"We better get going." Neji broke the silence. "Tenten is waiting." Hinata turned at her cousin and nodded. Sasuke did as well.

As the three walked towards Tenten's house, Sasuke was thinking on what to say. 'Speak you nimrod. Say something. Nice weather, nice dress, nice something…' Sasuke closed his eyes and signed. "So… Hinata-chan… any idea were we're going?"

"I don't really know… Neji-kun is the one that's taking us." She looked down for a moment. "But I really don't mind, we'll have fun, right?"

"Of course."

As they reached Tenten's house Neji quickly knocked. 'Neji's better than me at knocking.' Sasuke thought. As the door opened Tenten stepped out wearing Sakura's light blue dress. Neji's eyes widened as he saw her. 'That's Tenten, damn, she's hot…' Tenten looked at Hinata with a smile. "Nice dress Hinata."

"You too Tenten."

She turned her gaze towards Sasuke. "Hey there."

"Hey Tenten." He greeted back.

"Are we ready to go?" Tenten asked. Neji smiled and nodded. "Let's."

As they walked Hinata was the first to ask what they were all wondering. "Neji-kun, where are we going?" Neji looked at her and smiled. "It's a new restaurant the just opened a few weeks ago. They saw they have great food there." Sasuke looked up at a nearby signed and spoke. "Is that it over there?"

"Yes, that's it alright. Let's go in."

As the four entered they were greeted and taken to a table. Apparently Neji had made reservations. Sasuke and Neji helped their dates with their seats and then sat. The restaurant looked incredible. Candle light, soft music, dance floor… 'Dance floor. I hope I don't have to dance.' Sasuke thought.

"So what will it be?" the waiter asked. Tenten looked at the menu. "I'll have the Sesame Dango… My fave." The waiter wrote it down as he looked at Neji. "And you sir."

"Erm… I'll have what she's having." Neji said pointing towards Tenten.

"I'll have Senzai please." Hinata ordered.

The waiter turned towards Sasuke who hadn't even looked at the menu. "Me… give me sec." Sasuke opened the menu and thought. 'Crap… look at the prices. Seven bucks for a rice ball? It must be one huge ball.' "I'll have the rice ball, and tomatoes on the side, oh, the rice balls with katsuobushi flake filling."

"That would be extra." The waiter said. 'Figures.' "Sure…"

"And to drink?" "Fruit punch." "Orange." "Tomato juice." "Water." The waiter wrote it down and left. Almost at the same time the music changed from slow to fast paced. Tenten looked as the other couples entered the dance floor and began dancing. "Let's dance Neji."

Neji nearly chocked, even if he wasn't even drinking anything, and stood up. "Sure, let me just go to the restroom for a second." With that he left towards the restroom. Tenten looked at Sasuke and Hinata. "Are you two…"

'Don't say it Tenten.' Sasuke thought.

"going…"

'Tenten!'

"to…"

'No, please!'

"dance?"

'I'm screwed.'

"I… well, maybe…" Hinata said. "If you want Sasuke." Sasuke just signed. 'How can I say no to that.' "Sure, we can…" Sasuke was cut off when he saw Neji signaling him from behind the girls, near the restroom. Sasuke made a sign with his hands asking what, but Neji just moved his lips saying "come over here". Sasuke quickly stood up and said. "Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom."

Sasuke walked towards Neji. "What is it." Neji just looked at him. "What should I do, I can't dance so well." Sasuke frowned. "You, at least you can dance, I've never danced in my life." Neji just looked at the couples for a moment. "Any ideas?"

Sasuke also looked at the couples. 'None of them are great dancers, but that one over there has great foot work, and that other one knows how to move his partner well. Not to mention those two over there no where to place their hands and move at the right time.'

"Hey, any ideas?"

"I've got one. Hope it works. But I'll have to go first, I'll help you afterwards." Neji just nodded.

Meanwhile Hinata and Tenten just sat there. "Boy, men sure take their time in the bathroom."

"I hope their not sick…" Hinata looked worried.

"Relax, their fine. I'm the one that's worried."

"Why?"

"Well… After the date, when Neji returns me home. I… well… don't know if I should kiss him."

"What!" Hinata nearly shouted. "Keep it down girl. It's just, I like Neji, a lot. But, what if he thinks I'm being to sudden, we have a good friendship for me to ruin it so quickly. What about you, will you kiss Sasuke?"

"Me…" Hinata blushed, luckily it was a dark to see it. "I… I… well, I…" Before she could answer Sasuke and Neji walked back to the table. "I believe you and I were going to dance." Sasuke extended his hand and pulled Hinata gently towards the dance floor. Neji did the same with Tenten and walked behind Sasuke and Hinata. 'This better work Uchiha.'

Sasuke and Hinata stopped when they reached the center of the dance floor. 'Here goes.' Sasuke quickly looked at the dancers and thought about each of their dancing skills. Although separately they were nothing too special, united, well…

And with that Sasuke's sharingan quickly activated, although it was a bit dark for Hinata to see them. 'His foot work, his maneuvers, his moves, their partnership… perfect.'

* * *

There it is, the first part of the date. How good can Sasuke dance copying the moves of the fellow dancers, only time, and my next update, can tell. And as for Neji, Sasuke's plan better help him out as well, it all depends. I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter. And thanks for the reviews, later! 


	5. Chapter 5

Well, didn't take too long this time to update. Won't say much about this chapter, but there's something you might like...

* * *

Chapter 5

Double Date; Part 2

Sasuke's sharingan quickly activated, although it was a bit dark for Hinata to see them. 'His foot work, his maneuvers, his moves, their partnership… perfect.'

Neji watched as Sasuke and Hinata started to dance. Sasuke started simple, moving with the rhythm of the song. Hinata knew how to dance, thought she rarely did, so she just followed the rhythm as well. As the music started getting faster, so did they.

'Here goes nothing.' Sasuke thought, laughing mentally on what he was going to use his sharingan for. Something he had never expected on using it before.

Sasuke quickly followed the music perfectly, shocking Hinata. As the music got faster so did he. He swung her to the side, closer and farther, everywhere. The rest of the couples stopped dancing and watched in amazement at the 'incredible' dancer that Sasuke was. Both Neji's and Tenten's jaws dropped as they never expected he could dance, much less like that.

"How… is he doing that Neji?"

"I have no idea." 'He said he could dance, but…'

Hinata, on the other hand, just followed Sasuke's movement. She had never danced with anyone this good. She would be blushing to death if she wasn't smiling so much. As they danced she actually began to laugh softly.

The music got slower again, indicating a closer dance. Sasuke placed one hand on Hinata's hip, making her blush, and the other on her hand. Hinata followed by placing her other hand on his shoulder. Sasuke, without Hinata noticing, looked at Neji. He moved his head and pointed to the dance floor, telling him to go there.

'Now, great.' Neji did as he was told at took Tenten there. He placed his hands where they were supposed to go and so did she. As Sasuke and Hinata dance by Sasuke whispered on his ear. "Just dance like I am, on foot to the right then left. Forward and backwards."

As Sasuke and Hinata kept dancing Neji quickly activated his Byakugan, to be able to see Sasuke. Neji followed his movements, which weren't to complicated. Tenten was also surprised, she never knew Neji could actually dance.

Sasuke kept the rhythm low, so that Neji could follow. "Sasuke-kun, y-you're an incredible dancer." Sasuke looked at his date and smile. He lifted her head with his hand and said. "A guy is only as good as the girl who's with him."

After she heard that she blushed incredibly. 'Sasuke-kun… I never knew he was such a sweetheart.'

'I never knew I was so romantic.' he said to himself.

With one final swing the song ended, Sasuke twirled Hinata around and both ended with their faces inches apart. Both of them were blushing, but didn't really noticed. Sasuke quickly shut his sharingan, he didn't really need it anymore. All he needed was the beautiful girl in front of him. As their faced leaned a little closer, eyes closing…

"Food is served."

Sasuke and Hinata both reopened their eyes and looked at the table they once sat. "Foods here." Hinata spoke, still blushing.

'Talk about timing.' Sasuke just walked with Hinata towards the table. Alongside them also walked Neji and Tenten, who had stopped dancing. Neji, who had also shut his Byakugan, walked towards Sasuke and quickly gave his a "thank you", which Sasuke answered with a "you're welcomed".

As the boys helped the girls sit and then took their seats they each began to eat. One thing could be said about the food, it was delicious. Expensive, but delicious. Sasuke ate his rice ball calmly, when he was so hungry he could actually eat it in one bite. But he had to keep his manners in check.

'Worth the seven bucks.' Sasuke thought as he ate. Both couples maintained silent as they ate, but Tenten quickly broke the silence. "You're a really good dancer Neji-kun, you to Sasuke."

Neji smiled as Sasuke thanked her. Hinata blushed as she spoke. "It's true, I never knew you were so good. Probably one of the reasons almost every girl in school had a crush on you."

Sasuke smiled, as he remembered hid one time fan club. It had now moved one thought, Sakura had Naruto, as Ino had Shikamaru. As for the other girls he didn't really know, or care actually. He had never taken the bother to learn their names.

"Those were just crushes, I doubt that any of them even knew me." That part was true. Hinata just looked down. Who would have figured that out of all the girls back then she was the only one who was not interested in the young Uchiha, and was now the one who was dating him.

Back then her main affections were a certain blonde ninja, who just saw her as a good friend, which is just how she sees him now.

After they ate Neji paid Tenten's and his food, as Sasuke paid Hinata's and his. They walked out of the restaurant. Neji turned and faced the two girls and Sasuke. "Well, the restaurant was my idea, Sasuke, you can choose where we go next."

"Me, but I…" Sasuke looked at Hinata's face, he had expected to go home now, but at the same time he felt he still wanted to be with her. A feeling her had certainly not felt before. "Ok."

As they walked he had no idea were to go. He just walked, as the other three thought he knew where he was going to. 'Ok, we already ate. So…'

Sasuke looked as he saw the movie theater along the way. "Want to catch a movie?"

The three nodded as the entered the theater. Sasuke looked at the movies they were giving. 'The Hills Have Ears, Blue Panther, Ratman Begins. Where do they come up with this stuff?'

As he ordered four tickets for a romanced movie he didn't even took the time to learn it's name, the bill was divided by the two boys. The entered the room and sat next to their date. As the lights turned off and all the commercials passed, ones that featured upcoming movies as well as new ninja equipment, the movie started.

As the movie played Sasuke tried to control his yawning. 'This movie is boring… First the guy wants to go with the girl, but she gets asked out by another guy. Then too make the girl jealous he takes another girl out. And… boy, does that girl is annoying, she makes Ino look nice.'

Hinata turned towards Sasuke and spoke. "Are you enjoying the movie, I know boys don't really like this stuff, if you want…"

"Don't worry about it Hinata. It's fine."

Neji was also facing similar difficulties, staying awake that is. 'Curse who ever made this damned movie.'

"This movie is a bit dull, you expect them to kiss and make up but they just continue to argue. They talk to much on that movie." Tenten said looking at Neji.

'I love her.' Neji smiled. "You're right, about everything."

By the end of the movie, when the two major stars danced, Sasuke was nearly asleep. 'I'd like to see him use his sharingan to dance.'

The movie ended as it would usually do, the couple got together, and blah, blah, blah, happy ending.

As the lights turned back on Sasuke, Hinata, Neji and Tenten walked out of the theater. "I'll walk you home Tenten, it's getting late."

As Neji took Tenten to her house Sasuke took Hinata to hers. "I hope you had fun tonight."

"Of course I did, I'd love it."

Sasuke smiled. 'She's beautiful.'

When they reached her house she turned back to face him. She stood on the first step of the stairs and he was on the sidewalk. Their height was now the same. "Thank you for the great date Sasuke-kun."

"Sure thing Hinata-chan." He said smiling. "Maybe we should do it again sometime, just the two of us."

"I'd like that."

As the both got closer to each other, their hearts were racing faster and faster. 'Every time I'm going to kiss her something happens, so hell with it.'

Before she knew what was happening he placed his lips on her. The full emotions of her first kiss made her nearly trip, but she managed to hold herself by placing her hands on his chest. Sasuke placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. This kiss was without tongues, he knew he would be pushing it if he did. But the feel of their warm lips on one another was surely enough.

As they separated, by lack of air, Sasuke had to help Hinata restore her balance. Watching not to fall down himself. Hinata was blushing harder than she had ever had before, the same could be said for him.

"Hinata-chan… I… sorry if I…"

"I-It's ok S-Sasuke-kun… I, I have to go inside…"

Hinata quickly went in doors, and sat her back facing her door. 'That… That… was incredible.'

Sasuke was left dumbfounded in front of her door. He shook it off and began to walk. 'Am I… in love?'

* * *

I thought now would be a good time for the kiss, don't you. All I have to say is thanks for the reviews. Await the next chap sometime, hopefully, early in July. Later.


	6. Chapter 6

Update, So if your wondering what comes next after the double date, well, quite a few things. As it was said last chapter, a date between Sasuke and Hinata, and varios other things. Also, if you hadn't notice this before, the M rating is due to later chapters, it'l take a while for those to come... Review!

* * *

Chapter 6

Advice

'Am I… in love?'

Sasuke just walked, not really noticing where he was going. 'I kissed her, and boy did I like it. But…'

'Am I… in love? With her?'

Meanwhile Neji had just arrived at Tenten's household. "I hope you had fun tonight, I did."

Tenten smiled as she faced the Hyuga. So much had changed between them as it was, why not a little bit more…

"Hey Neji…"

Neji looked up at the weapon mistress, looking at him with her beautiful eyes. "Yes."

Before he knew it she placed her lips on his. This had surprised him, but he wasn't going to let her control him like that, at least not on the first kiss. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter. As they both parted, both blushing, she smiled. "Bye Neji-kun."

"Bye Tenten-chan."

Tenten entered her house as Neji walked off. 'Score.'

"That was romantic."

Neji quickly turned to face the Uchiha, who had been standing there. Neji smiled as he walked towards him. "So how did you do?"

Sasuke smiled. "Same as you, but I made the first move."

"You kissed Hinata?"

"Yep."

This time Neji frowned. Sasuke noticed his stare and spoke. "Hey, you're the one who set us up."

Neji signed. "I know, I don't mind that you two become a couple. Just don't hurt her." Sasuke smiled. "Never knew you cared."

Neji walked off, but stopped halfway. "Oh, and Uchiha."

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

Hinata was now sitting on her bed, how she managed to get there was beyond her. Her heart was beating fast, her breath was heavy, and yet, she was smiling from ear to ear. 'Sasuke-kun…'

Flashback.

Before she knew what was happening he placed his lips on her. The full emotions of her first kiss made her nearly trip, but she managed to hold herself by placing her hands on his chest. Sasuke placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. This kiss was without tongues, he knew he would be pushing it if he did. But the feel of their warm lips on one another was surely enough.

Flashback ends.

A blush found its way back to her face. She had thought of how her first kiss would be like. Back when she was twelve… Naruto was the one she wanted it with, the one she blushed from just thinking of him. But now, it's another who can do that to her, no longer Naruto. Sasuke.

She closed her eyes and gave out a small laugh, you never know how your life can change in just one night.

The next day Hinata woke up nearly at noon. 'Boy, I guess I stayed up really late last night, never bothered to look at the time.'

Hinata prepared herself for her daily activities and walked out of her house. Before she did them thought she stopped at the ramen bar, looking for a certain someone, not Naruto by the way.

She spotted her next to Naruto eating ramen. She walked up to the blond and pink-haired couple and greeted. "Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan. Good morning."

"Hinata-chan, good morning. I didn't see you at all this morning, did you oversleep."

"I'm afraid so." Hinata said with a smile. Sakura raised an eyebrow. 'She didn't blush, that's weird.'

"Hey Hinata-chan, you ok?"

"Oh, I'm fine Sakura-chan. Don't worry. But, I need to talk to you."

Sakura had no idea what it could be, but nodded. He young Hyuga stayed quite until Sakura noticed what was wrong.

"Naruto, could you please excuse us?"

"Why?"

"Just cause."

"Cause what?"

"Naruto!"

Naruto stood up again and pouted, Sakura could swear he was still twelve years old. He walked pass the ramen counter as the ramen girl asked where he was going to. "I have to go to the bathroom, again."

Naruto mumbled something no one understood afterwards and entered the restroom, just to wait around a while.

"What is it Hinata?"

"Sakura, who, well… Erm…"

"What is it?"

This time Hinata blushed. She lowered her sight and placed her index fingers together. Was everyone acting like a twelve-year-old again? "How did you know when you were in love with Naruto?"

That was unexpected. Hinata wanted to know how Sakura fell in love with the man Hinata once loved?

"I… well… I guess it was when I realized all the sweet things he had done for me, even after all the times I had been mean to him. It wasn't easy, probably when I almost lost him… But why are you asking?"

"I want to know, if I'm in love."

Sakura nearly chocked on her ramen. "What!" Everybody there looked at them. Naruto who was coming out of the bathroom heard the shout, turned around and went back in. Hinata blushed deeply that time. "Well Sasuke and I, well… he kissed me."

The good thing what that Sakura didn't have anything on her mouth or she would have probably chocked again. "Sasuke…kissed…you?"

Hinata nodded smiling. A blush still visible on her face. Hinata expected Sakura to yell or something. But… "That's great Hinata-chan. I'm glad for you, and Sasuke-kun too."

Hinata smiled as she stood up. "Thank you Sakura-chan." Sakura nodded as Hinata walked out not before turning and asking. "Do you think Naruto-kun is alright?"

"He's fine, don't mind him."

With that Hinata walked off, Naruto came out and asked what was the matter only for Sakura to stick her tongue out at him and say. "Girl stuff."

Hinata then went on to train with her teammates Kiba and Shino, and puzzle them greatly. Why was Hinata so damned happy?

Meanwhile a certain Uchiha was walking through the streets of Konoha, the events of the night before replaying on his mind like a movie. He shook his head and smiled. 'I did mention a date just between her and me. Might as well talk to her about that.'

Before Sasuke could move, thought, someone behind him spoke. "Uchiha Sasuke, correct."

Sasuke turned and faced a the guy who had spoken, about his same age. "Who wants to know?"

* * *

The guy who just apeared will play part in the story, don't worry, no OC character will surpass a canon character, his role is a bit different. Also other minor OC characteres will come later on, as well as the rest of the rookie nine, maybe Rock Lee will appear at some point as well, and-I better stop before I give out anything, but do keep reviewing, I do plan on making this a long and great story. 


	7. Chapter 7

Didn't know the OC dud would catch so much attention, better for me anyway. On with the story...

* * *

Chapter 7

Just The Two Of Us

"Uchiha Sasuke, correct."

Sasuke turned and faced a the guy who had spoken, about his same age. "Who wants to know?"

The man in question smiled. Sasuke felt a jolt through his body, he didn't lower his guard. But, it didn't feel like this guy would attack him.

"My name's Zaro Kazuki, but you can call me Kazuki."

Sasuke looked at the fellow, not really knowing what to say. "What do you want?" Was all he could say.

"Sorry, didn't mean to alarm you. I just wanted to say that I'm a big fan of your, well, work… Shinobi work mind you." Sasuke blinked. 'A fan?'

"Thanks, but… what?"

"I came here from the land of Sound, I am a Sound-nin. I was brought here by the Hokage-sama for a very important matter. But, I cannot say much now. When the times right, I'll tell you everything." Kazuki lifted his arm and placed it open in front of Sasuke. "I just wanted to meet the famous Uchiha Sasuke before I got into more pressing matters, after all, you are famous."

Sasuke just shook Kazuki's arm, still a bit dumbfounded. "Okay…" 'Is he gay? Eww.' Before either spoke again Sasuke felt an arm around hit neck. Taking a look with the corner of his eye he saw… "Naruto?"

"Sasuke you sly dog, you slept with Hinata last night, didn't you?" Sasuke face burned red as he slammed Naruto's head onto the ground. "Baka, we did not!" Kazuki just stared as the blonde stood up and appeared to be mad at Sasuke, but just said 'Oh' at the end.

"Where do you get those thoughts?"

"Sakura was talking to Hinata, so I just thought."

"Baka."

Naruto turned to Kazuki, who was now dumbfounded, and then back at Sasuke. "Who's he?"

Before Sasuke spoke Kazuki did. "My name's Zaro Kazuki, but you can call me Kazuki." Naruto smiled. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto. But you can call me Naruto."

Kazuki nodded as he walked off. "Nice meeting you Sasuke, you too Naruto." Naruto waved as Sasuke just nodded. "Who the hell was that guy?"

Sasuke looked at his friend and lifted his shoulders. "Dunno, he said he was here for some important reason. Something to do with Tsunade."

"Tsunade-baba? What did she want with him."

"Who knows." Sasuke walked off as Naruto followed. "So?"

"So what?" Naruto grinned and said. "So what did Hinata say to Sakura-chan?"

"How the hell should I know." Sasuke signed. How this blonde idiot could be his best friend was beyond him. "Hey, you were with Hinata last night."

"So?"

"What did you two do."

"Not much, we danced, ate, watched a movie, kiss…" Sasuke covered his mouth as he pronounced the first part of the word kissed. 'Maybe he didn't understand it.'

"You kissed?" 'He's not such an idiot after all.' Sasuke thought signing. "Yes."

"In the lips?"

"Yes."

"With tongues?"

"Yes-I mean no. Damn, you really are perverted."

"What?" Naruto was obviously not getting the picture about first dates. "Sakura-chan and I French kiss all the time, we even-Ouch." Naruto was stopped by the same fist he saw earlier.

"Don't want to know Baka."

Meanwhile Neji and Tenten were walking through Konoha. Not much else had happened between the two. Sure they had kissed, so basically without saying a word they were in fact boyfriend and girlfriend. And neither was complaining.

"Hey Neji-kun?"

Neji looked at her saying a 'hm' to which she continued. "Are Hinata and Sasuke, you know, a couple?"

Neji stopped walking as he remembered what Sasuke had said…

Flashback.

Neji smiled as he walked towards him. "So how did you do?"

Sasuke smiled. "Same as you, but I made the first move."

"You kissed Hinata?"

"Yep."

Flashback End.

"He did kiss her." Tenten jaw dropped mentally as she couldn't really imagine Sasuke kissing someone, much less timid Hinata. "I guess there's someone for everyone, never pictured those to together thought."

Neji frowned as they both kept walking. 'I didn't picture them together either. He better not hurt her.'

Meanwhile a certain Hyuga had finished her daily training. To her, that day had been beautiful. Personally she had been thinking only about one thing, one person to be exact. 'Sasuke-kun…'

She blushed just thinking about him, about what they had done, and what they might do on later dates. 'He said we should date just the two of us, I don't know when that will be.'

Hinata walked out of the training area where her teammates had gathered. She was now walking through Konoha, smiling from ear to ear, and almost laughing. She was stopped when she bumped, literally, to someone. "Excuse me. I wasn't looking where I was… Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke was shaken, not by the collision, but more by her sudden shout. "Didn't mean to scare you. But I've been looking for you."

"Y-You have." Hinata blushed, she wasn't used for boys looking for her, other than her teammates of friends. "W-Why?" 'Damn, I'm so pathetic.'

"We agreed to go on a date, just you and me."

"Of course. I was thinking about that too." Hinata lowered her head. "I know it's a bit old fashioned, but I want it to be special. And maybe… well… for this our dates to go on." 'You're the only boy I've kissed… And ever felt so strongly about.' Hinata just blushed, she was not yet ready to say that to him, a little to mushy.

"You want it special, it'll be special. How about tonight?"

"Tonight!"

Sasuke just raised his eyebrow, did that mean a yes or a no? "We could go out another time. If you want."

"No! I mean, its not that… I have nothing to wear." Sasuke smiled at his timid girlfriend, yes, he could say they were. They had kissed, and were going out on a second date. Do the math. "Don't worry about that. It'll be casual."

Hinata nodded as Sasuke gave her a peck on the cheek, making her obviously blush, and waved good-bye. "After all." he said, stopping for a moment, "I am a guy, aren't I." Hinata smiled remembering what her cousin had said.

'He might not care, but I better ask Sakura for advice, I can't go there with the same damn jacket he has seen so many times.' And with that the young Hyuga left.

Meanwhile Kazuki had entered Tsunade's office. As he politely greeted and sat down, Tsunade didn't have to much time on her hands to waste to much time talking. "Kazuki, your late."

"Sorry about that Hokage-sama. I ran into two of your top genin, I just had to say hello." Tsunade looked at him with a puzzling look. 'Could he mean…'

Suddenly the door was burst open and a familiar blonde came in. "Hey Tsunade-baba. Some weirdo came by earlier saying he had something important to speak with you, and he was nearly kissing Sasuke feet. What was that about, I mean…" Kazuki cleared his throat for the blonde to take a notice of the _weirdo_ who was sitting a few inched from him.

"Naruto, I believe you've met Kazuki."

Naruto gave a faint wave at him, and smiled, a sweat drop clearly visible behind him. 'She could have warn me about him being here.'

"Now then," Tsunade spoke. "I believe this is yours." Tsunade gave a file to Kazuki, who stood up and grabbed it. "You know what to do. And Naruto… GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

As Kazuki walked out of the office, and Naruto was thrown out, they both walked separate ways. 'It appears,' Kazuki thought. 'That Sasuke is a little more well mannered.'

* * *

One on One date, next chap. By the way, Kazuki is not gay, just in case. Review.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, it's been a while. Sorry for the huge delay, been having problems with my old computer. And by that I mean I have a brand new one, that means less freeze ups and more story time. I do have a lot to catch up to. My email was filled, and my stories where probably already forgotten, hope not. Anyway, here's the next chapter. For those who lost track of what was going on Sasuke and Hinata had agreed to go out on a second date...

* * *

Chapter 8

Preparing for the Best Date, Ever

Sasuke frowned, he never expected to have to come here. His gaze lifted as he looked at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. 'Why is this the only flower store around?' Sasuke shook his head and entered. The store, well, was filled with flowers of every kind. Big and small, short and long and in a rainbow of colors. 'How do you choose.'

"Welcome." said a familiar voice. "To Yamana… Sasuke!" Said ninja turned and faced the blonde who had just shouted his name, Ino. "What are you doing here? It was weird enough seeing Naruto around here, but you."

"What do you think I'm doing, I need flowers."

Ino was speechless. 'Sasuke, needs flowers. For who…' Ino gave a devilish smile, one that Sasuke noticed. "For who?"

"I'm not telling you, just give me some damn flowers." She was annoying, why had he come here. "If you don't tell me, I can't recommend a flower for her tastes… It is a her, right?"

"Of course! I'M NOT GAY!" Ino blushed and laughed as Sasuke was trying not to just walkout of there, he wanted flowers. "Give me the stupid flowers."

"Tell me who its for. I can help you pick them." Sasuke signed. "Fine, it's for, well, Hinata."

Ino blinked.

Blinked twice.

Had she heard him right. Hinata? Maybe she heard him wrong. "Hinata? Hyuga Hinata?" Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, who else?"

Ino couldn't imagine those two, dating. Ino just smiled. "Cosmos complement any flower. Just look around and pick any one you like that matches her, and surround that flower with cosmos. She'll like that."

"Ok, I guess. Sasuke grabbed the nearest flower he thought reminded him of her and gave it to Ino. Ino picked the cosmos, tied them and gave them to him." Sasuke looked at them and asked. "How much."

"Don't sweat it Sasuke-kun, its on the house." 'For finally going out on a date.' Sasuke walked out of the shop with the flowers at hand. He just lowered his head as everyone around him gave him a puzzling look. 'What I have fallen to.'

Before Sasuke could get out of there he bumped into some one. "Hey, watch were your going. Huh?"

Shikamaru looked at the Uchiha. "Oh, its you Sasuke, hadn't seen you in while. I even heard this rumor about you dating Hinata. Some people make the stupidest thing up."

"Yeah, stupid." Sasuke gave a faint smiled as he tried to shove the flowers behind him. Shikamaru looked down at what Sasuke was trying to hide. "Uh, not that its my business, but are those flower?"

"Perhaps." Shikamaru gave a puzzled look until it became clear. "Wait, then… it is true, you are dating Hinata."

'Damn him for being a genius.' Sasuke thought.

"Yeah, I am."

Shikamaru smiled. "Welcome to the club then, how's it going?"

"Fine, I guess. Its far to early to know for sure. You?"

"Same old. She's good and all, but so damn troublesome. I guess it goes to show that relationships that start out as very good friendships sometimes don't turned out as planned, but who knows." Shikamaru turned. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said as he waved Shikamaru off. 'Is it just me, or am I more sociable.' Sasuke thought.

'Is it just me, or is he more sociable.' Shikamaru thought, on his way too the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Meanwhile Hinata had arrived at Sakura's household. "Hey Hinata, what's up?" Sakura asked from an opened window, one Hinata had not noticed. "Uh, hi Sakura, I uhm… need a favor."

"Huh?" Was all Sakura said, she didn't really know what Hinata could want. "What favor Hinata?"

Hinata smiled as she said. "Care to go shopping?"

"Huh?"

Meanwhile a fist to fist fight was being held, training to be exact. As Neji and Rock Lee did their usual training, Tenten sat to watch, since the dummies she used for target practice were already filled with kunai.

Even in his fight with Lee, Neji was looking at her. Neji ducked as he evaded one of Lee's blows and threw a couple of his own. None hit, in fact, they were way off. Neji wasn't even paying attention.

"Neji."

Silence, he was still looking at her.

"Neji, we have to train."

"Yeah, yeah." He said, not even hearing what his teammate had said.

"Neji, your robes on fire."

"That's nice Lee." Lee frowned, is it nice, even if it's a lie, to have your robe on fire. "Neji! Pay attention to me!"

After the sudden shout Neji finally heard Lee. "Oh, did you say something Lee?" Lee turned and pouted. 'I really need a girlfriend.'

In the mean time. "What do you think of this one?" Sakura nodded and smiled. "It's perfect Hinata." Hinata smiled as she said. "Then I guess I'm ready, thank Sakura-chan."

"Don't mention it." 'Man she's very serious for Sasuke, I hope it works for both of them.' She thought, smiling at the Hyuga.

Meanwhile Kazuki sat high on the rooftops of Konoha. Next to him stood another. "So…" The other one asked. "What has he been up to?"

Kazuki smiled. "Not much apparently. But… it appears he has a girlfriend, I even heard that he's taking her out… tonight."

The other raised his eyebrow as he thought for a moment. "So soon? Well then, there's a change of plans."

Kazuki smiled when he heard the change of plans. 'Finally.'

* * *

Yes, it's short. I know. I had planned to make it longer and post it next weekend, but I decided to post this part ahead and next weekend post the actual date. Three things thought. 1. Thanks for the reviews. 2. Don't jump to any conclusions with Kazuki, yet. 3. Some have asked why this fic is rated R, why? It's for later chapters, sorry fo not mentioning that earlier, must have slipped my mind... Anyway, R&R.


	9. Chapter 9

So... I'm back, and here with the second date. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and has been waiting for this chapter. I hope I don't dissapoint. R&R!

* * *

Chapter 9

The Big Date

Sasuke found himself again facing the Hyuga household, his hand made into a fist inches from the door. 'I'm going to knock on the damn door this time.' Before he could however Hinata opened the door, a smile on her face. "Sasuke-kun."

'Guess not.' "Hinata-chan, erm… this are for you." Sasuke said handing her the flowers. "Sasuke-kun." She quickly grabbed them, pecked him on the cheek and went inside. After a few seconds she came back out.

"Shall we get going?" Hinata nodded as she grabbed Sasuke's arm and walked away with him.

As they walked Sasuke looked at the night sky, it was so peaceful. 'Something's change, for the best.'

"Sasuke-kun, where are we going?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Well, I thought we should go eat somewhere different this time."

"I don't mind." The timid Hyuga said. "Anywhere's fine."

As they reached a restaurant-bar, not as fancy as the other restaurant, they entered and took a seat. "Well." Sasuke said. "They sign says eat first pay later, so I think I'll just eat from the salad bar, you?"

"Me too, let's go see."

As they both stood back up and walked towards the salad bar Sasuke picket up the plates. Hinata looked to the side and saw a familiar face. "Hey Kurenai-sensei, haven't seen you in a while."

Kurenai looked at her one time student and smiled as she walked towards her. "Hinata-chan, I've missed seeing you around. How you been sweetie."

"Fine, actually I'm on a date right now."

"Date?" Kurenai was a bit shocked to hear that. Hinata on a date was a bit weird, and she did seem a lot less shy now. "With who?" she asked her. She knew Naruto and Sakura were going out, so it couldn't be him. 'Could it be Kiba or Shino?'

"Sasuke-kun, come here." As Sasuke walked towards them he saw her date with her former teacher. "Oh, hi." 'Didn't expect to see her here."

"Sasuke?" 'She's dating Sasuke, well… its ok I guess.' Kurenai shook her head mentally and smiled. "Hey there Sasuke, never thought I'd see you two going out, since when?"

"Actually." Hinata spoke. "Yesterday was the first date."

Sasuke nodded. "Today's the second date."

"Wow, I'm happy for both of you."

The couple thanked her and Sasuke was about to get the remaining food when he saw three more familiar faces. "Kakashi-sensei, Asuma, Gai?"

"Hello there Sasuke, Hinata."

"Hey there."

"Ha, ha. The power of youth can be seen right here in this two, how's it been?"

Sasuke waved as Hinata gave a friendly 'Hello' to them. Kakashi looked at Sasuke then back at Hinata. "Are you two, dating?"

"Yes they are Kakashi." Kurenai said. "This is the second date."

Kakashi was actually not as surprised as the other two, who would never had imagined those two together. "Well then, congratulations Sasuke, you too Hinata."

Asuma smiled as Guy started some youthful romance speech which no one really paid attention or understood, since Rock Lee wasn't there to translate.

"We better get going, nice to see you sensei, all of the sensei." Sasuke said as he walked of, Hinata followed after saying her good-byes as well.

"Well, never thought I'd see those two together." Kurenai said, as Asuma nodded. "True, love is strange." Kakashi just nodded. "Just look at you two." Kakashi walked off with a Come Come book at hand, leaving a blushing Asuma and Kurenai, and Gai still blabbering something no one bothered to hear.

In the meantime Sasuke had gotten the food at sat with Hinata to eat. Sasuke found it a lot easier to start a conversation this time, he really felt that he and Hinata could really communicate.

"A lot of people are freaked out about us."

Hinata smiled. "We never seemed interested in each other before. I'm glad we are now." Hinata blushed as she took another bite, to her it was a dream come true. "Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"What are your dreams, I remember that… Sorry, I shouldn't." Hinata looked down, embarrassed. Sasuke just gave a puzzled look. "Remember what?"

"I…" She kept silence, clearly not wanting to finish. "Hinata-chan, if this relationship is going to work, we have to trust one another. Believe in each other."

Hinata nodded. "I'm just… scarred."

"Of what?"

"…You left Sasuke-kun, you left with that Orochimaru once, I'm afraid you do that again. Your dream is to avenge your family, your clan. I'm afraid…"

"That I leave again for power." He finished. Hinata lowered her head, maybe she had said too much, was he angry.

"Don't be… I would have given anything to avenge my clan, but now…" He stopped. "I have other things to protect."

"Other things?" she asked. Sasuke just smiled. "My family and clan is gone, no matter what I do, I can't bring them back. But, I can protect what I have here. Kakashi, he's like a father to me. Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Lee… They're all good friends. And even how much I hate to admit it, and I really hate to admit it, Naruto is like a brother to me…"

Hinata smiled. "You care a lot about them, don't you."

"Of course, but there's one more I forgot to mention…"

"Who?"

"You."

Hinata blushed as her eyes water. "I will never…" Before Sasuke could finish Hinata jumped up and hugged him tightly. "I love you Sasuke-kun, I really do."

Sasuke smiled as he placed his hand on her head. "I do too." Sasuke took a glimpse at the food, which was all gone. "Let me pay up, and we can leave." Hinata just nodded.

As the walked around Hinata spotted a photographer taking a picture of a couple. "Hey Sasuke, want to take a photo?" Sasuke looked at her and at the photographer. 'I hate to take my picture.' "Sure, why not."

As they asked they guy for a photo, Hinata curled up to him. As Sasuke looked to the side so his blush wouldn't show in the photo. "Smile." The photographer said as he took the picture. They paid the man and thanked him, taking the photo.

As they walked back to her house Hinata was holding as tight as she could to his arm. It made it harder for walking, but he didn't mind. When they reached the door Sasuke was the first to speak. "Here we are, I know this date wasn't much, but I hope you enjoyed it." Hinata nodded as Sasuke turned. "Oh, before I forget."

Sasuke placed his lips on hers. Giving him all he could. She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him tight. As they kissed Sasuke remembered one thing. 'Sakura and I French kiss all the time…' Sasuke quickly had one thought on his mind. 'Wonder how that feels like.' He quickly entered his tongue into her mouth, surprising her. At first she didn't know what to do, but she just allowed him to lead her. She moved her tongue along his, and found it very likable.

As the separated, nearly turning blue, Hinata was left speechless. "Wow." Was all Sasuke said. "I hope I didn't push it." He said, an innocent look in his eyes. Hinata smiled. "Of course not, we are in love."

Hinata entered her house but before she closed the door she thought. 'Is it wrong to ask him inside, we aren't going to do anything bad.' Before she thought it further she quickly said. "Sasuke, do you, erm, want to come in?"

Sasuke turned as he thought. 'In her house, but does that mean…No, man I'm becoming like Naruto.' "Sure."

As Sasuke went in he saw pictures of the Hyuga family, her team, and pictures from her friends. One that he took notice of was a picture of Hinata as a child. 'Wow, she was cute back then.' As he grabbed the picture another photo that was behind that one fell onto the ground. Sasuke bent down and picked it up. His eyes opened wide as he saw it. Hinata took a peek at the photo he was looking at and blushed heavily. It was her as a baby taking a bath.

She quickly snatched the photo from his hand. "That was my first bath." She said, her face burning red. 'Wow, never thought a baby photo would make me feel warm inside.' He thought.

Hinata hid the picture some where and came back. Hinata placed the photo they had taken earlier on the table next to her other photos. "It looks nice there." Sasuke nodded as Hinata looked at him. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"Well…"

Before he could answer a large explosion was heard, both Sasuke and Hinata where outside the house in mere seconds. "What was that Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't know." Sasuke looked to the sides to see where it had come from. Hinata quickly did a hand sign and shouted. "Byakugan!" With her improved vision she spotted the restaurant-bar they had just been at burning in flames. "Sasuke-kun, the restaurant!"

Sasuke and Hinata rushed towards the scene, luckily everyone had made it out. Everyone except two small girls. Hinata managed to see her with her Byakugan. "Sasuke-kun, two small girls are trapped inside."

Sasuke quickly went into the burning restaurant. Hinata stayed outside and stopped the civilians from trying to go in, also seeing if any where injured. Just incase any needed help before the medical squad arrived.

Sasuke on the other hand had trouble seeing through so much smoke. The sharingan helped him see, but not that much. 'Damn, a Byakugan so beats the sharingan in these situations. And this fire, it seems… familiar.' Sasuke quickly shouted. "Can anyone here me, I'm here to help you!" Nothing. "Hey!" He shouted again.

"Over here!" One of the girls shouted. 'Over there.' Sasuke quickly managed to get to them. "Don't worry, I'll get you out."

"Oh thank you,…" the other girl said. "Fool!" Before Sasuke could react both girls turned into two ninja, two he had never seen before. "What?"

They quickly swung a katana each, which Sasuke barely evaded by back flipping. Sasuke took his stance but one of them threw a scroll at him. The scroll landed on the floor and opened itself. With that the two ninja vanished.

Sasuke read the scroll. "No!"

The restaurant collapsed as Hinata was about to enter. "Sasuke-kun!" Before she finished she saw him jumping out in the last second. 'Thank God.'

She ran towards him. "Are you ok, Sasuke-kun?" She was shocked at the look in his eyes. He looked at her. "Stay here, whatever you do, don't follow me." Hinata was shocked. "What."

"Stay here!"

With that said Sasuke quickly ran, rooftop to rooftop. 'What happened in there?'

As Sasuke ran from rooftop to rooftop, he remembered what he had read in the scroll. 'It can't be…'

"_You've forgotten who you are…"_

'No, it can't…'

"_You've forgotten everything you were…"_

'He can't…'

"_You've forgotten about me…"_

'No!'

"_Little brother…"_

'Itachi!'

* * *

... 


	10. Chapter 10

That took a while huh? Itachi's back and I just had to leave you out on the cold like that. I'm a bad person. No, not really. Just lazy. Sorry 'bout that. Review!

* * *

Chapter 10

Itachi's Return

Going from rooftop to rooftop Sasuke could only ask 'Why?' But he didn't know where was he aiming this question. 'Why now? Why here? Why when I'm with her? Why is he back?'

'He's back, I have to stop him. I can't let him hurt them, any of them.' Sasuke quickly sensed an incoming chakra, but not Itachi. "Kazuki?"

"Hey Sasuke, What's the rush man? Your going so fast I hardly recognized you." Sasuke just kept going, Kazuki followed him from rooftop to rooftop. "Kazuki, call the ANBU, tell them Itachi's back."

"Itachi? Who's he?" Sasuke frowned. "Long story, just go and tell them."

"Is he strong? If he is I should go with you."

"No." Sasuke shouted. "This is personal, get the ANBU."

Kazuki nodded. "Alright, you win. I'll go get them. Be careful." With that said Kazuki turned and went to find the ANBU. 'Careful… I doubt I can be that.'

One more leap Sasuke found himself running through the woods. Three familiar posts reminded him of where he became genin. 'Why?'

Sasuke stopped in an opened area and looked around. "ITACHI!" Sasuke shouted with all his might, he knew he was here, he could fill it. "I know you're here, come out!"

"Not bad little brother, but then again, anybody could have found me. I really wasn't even hiding." Sasuke felt those words being whispered into his ear from behind. He quickly swung his feet and kicked that area, he hit nothingness. "What?"

Itachi appeared behind him. "Still haven't learned, have you." Sasuke immediately threw a kunai, one that Itachi caught with ease. "That's all you've got?"

"Why?"

"Hmm?" Itachi looked at him.

"Why have you come back…" Sasuke feet tightened. "I no longer need to hunt you down. Go throw yourself into a pothole or something. You're no longer any importance to me."

Itachi smiled. "So… Your trying to forget who you are, what I did. They don't matter anymore?"

"They mean a lot to me, but I can't bring them back. I found a reason to change who I was, and I can start a knew clan. So go to hell and leave me alone!"

Itachi laughed. "So, its true."

"Huh?" Sasuke was puzzled.

"The young Hyuga heiress has changed you." Sasuke eyes opened widely. "How… How did you know about her?"

"I need to observe my little brother, and if you say that you don't care about killing me anymore. Then perhaps I have to kill her to make you hate me again as you once did."

Sasuke fist tightened. "Don't you dare hurt her!" Sasuke rushed at Itachi, his sharingan fully activated. 'So… she's your weakness now…'

Sasuke swung his fist at him, but it was easily countered. He swung his other hand, but it was also countered. Sasuke then swung his other fist again, Itachi just moved to the side n evaded it. Sasuke did the same with his other fist, but Itachi evaded it as well. Sasuke then swung his feet, but Itachi just docked and evaded it.

"Is that all you've got? You can't save her from me with that."

"Shut up!" Sasuke back flipped and did his hand signs. "Tiger, Horse, Great Fireball Jutsu!"

The flames of his attack headed toward Itachi. 'Please.' Itachi did the same hand signs and threw the same attack. As both attacks clashed Itachi laughed. "You see, even using the same attack, you lose to me." Itachi placed a little more power to his attack and trespassed Sasuke's. Sasuke had to throw himself to the side to avoid being burned. Itachi now appeared behind him.

"Now is my turn to attack."

Itachi swung his fist which was meet with Sasuke's face, his other fist meet his stomach. As Sasuke was thrown back Itachi reappeared behind him. A kick on the neck, a punch on the stomach and about three more hits threw Sasuke back, landing flat on the floor.

As Sasuke barely got up Itachi just looked at him. "The you Hyuga will die today, I'll bury her next to you.'

Sasuke quickly placed his arm aimed at the ground. "Chidori!" Sasuke ran towards Itachi. He swung his Chidori empowered fist at him, but missed. "Die little brother, and I'll kill her next."

Sasuke quickly turned, so fast that Itachi couldn't react fast enough, and managed to wound Itachi with the back of his Chidori empowered hand. As Itachi felt the pain Sasuke's other hand landed a solid blow on his face. As Itachi fell back he saw, for a moment, a change in Sasuke's eyes. 'What?'

In that moment Sasuke hit Itachi with the Chidori directly into the stomach. As Itachi stood there with Sasuke's hand into his stomach, he smiled. "Almost little brother, almost."

Before Sasuke could react about ten kunai cut into his back, he looked back and saw Itachi behind him. The Itachi he has hit was just a log now. Before he could move however the kunai, which had explosive tags on them, started burning. As Sasuke screamed from the pain Itachi hit him one last time with a backhand blow on the face and threw him into the lake.

As Sasuke, now unconscious, floated on the lake, Itachi touched the wound he had received earlier by the backhanded Chidori. 'He's getting better.'

Itachi quickly grabbed a kunai and aimed it at Sasuke. "Maybe this time you'll learn."

Before he could throw it however someone stepped behind him. "Don't you dare."

As Itachi looked back he saw Kakashi behind him. "Kakashi. Its been a while." Kakashi just stared, his sharingan out. "Leave Sasuke, and this village."

"What would you do if I don't."

Kakashi stayed quiet. "Why are you here, Akatsuki…"

"Is no more." Itachi finished. "Thanks to the nine-tailed fox, and my dear little brother, they destroyed it… you were there."

"Exactly. Why are you back."

"Family matters, don't interfere… Unless you think you can kill me."

Kakashi just nodded. "Maybe I can't. If we fight, I'll probably die, but… The ANBU guards are coming. One of the chunin told them, I heard the talking. You can kill me, but that won't be an easy task, and I see Sasuke left his mark as well."

Itachi covered the wound left by his little brother as Kakashi continued. "Even you aren't strong enough to kill us both and take the entire ANBU, not by yourself." Itachi smiled. Both Kakashi and Itachi felt the ANBU getting near. "Its all a matter of time anyway." Itachi said.

Kakashi just stared. "Very well. You win this round Kakashi… but, I'll win at the end." After that said Itachi vanished, as Kakashi signed. He walked towards Sasuke, who was still on the lake. Kakashi grabbed him. 'He's hurt, badly… he almost died.' Kakashi was about to walk away when the ANBU appeared.

One of the faceless Shinobi looked at Kakashi and asked. "Where is he?" Kakashi just pointed to where he had gone and the ANBU raced after him. 'I doubt they catch him. And as for you…' Kakashi looked at his one time student, who's burn marks and cuts covered nearly his entire body. 'Better take you to the hospital as quick as possible.'

* * *

Not much SasuHina there, but I needed to get this out, look foward to that in the next chapter. Later. 


	11. Chapter 11

Man... Aside from having a severe case of permanent writter's block it appears I only get short inspirations, what a drag. I apologize for the long delay(s) for my update(s). I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, alerted, or just read this story. Once again sorry for the delay and I will keep updating it. (and the others) R&R.

* * *

Chapter 11

A New Plan is in Action

As the young Hyuga pushed her way through the hospital nurses and girls she didn't care if she didn't seem polite. She had heard the news. Sasuke had been hurt, badly. He could have been killed. He could still die.

As she walked, or rather ran by, Sakura saw her as she exited Sasuke's room. "Hinata." Hinata looked at the pink haired kunoichi, a sad look in her eyes. "Sakura, how…how is he?"

Sakura lowered her gaze. "Hinata." Sakura swallowed, this was not easy for her to say. "Sasuke was, well, hurt. His body is burned and badly cut, especially his back. Fortunately his vital are stable, and he is breathing on his own. But…" This time Sakura stopped, a tear running down her cheek. "He's slipped into a coma, there's no telling when he'll wake up." 'Or if.' Sakura didn't want to tell her that, she didn't want to think of it herself. But the experience she has had for being in the medical squad has taught her that there's not always a happy ending.

Hinata stood still, apparently in shook. "Hinata." Sakura tried to see how she was, maybe she had said to much in the wrong moment. Hinata looked down, tears streaming down her eyes. Without speaking she quickly entered the room. Sakura just looked down. 'Hinata loves him more than I do, but… He's like a brother to me, it hurts me as well.'

As Hinata entered she saw Sasuke on the hospital bed. About five or six tubes on his arms, a machine that measured his heartbeat, and a mask that helped him breathe. 'Sasuke.' She walked towards him and sat on a chair next to his bed. She lowered herself to his ear. "Sasuke-kun, please wake up…" No response. "Sasuke-kun." Still nothing. Hinata was fully aware of what a coma was, but she refused to accept it. "Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry… I should have gone with you, ignored what you told me…I'm sorry."

Tears once again found their way out of her eyes as she placed her head on his stomach, gently, and allowed the tears to come out.

Meanwhile all the available Jounin, Special Jounin and Chunin, who weren't away on missions or working, where assembled by Tsunade. Kakashi was among them, as where the rest of the known sensei. "Well then." Tsunade spoke, not really knowing how to begin. "It appears Itachi's back, and with Akatsuki gone, it's unknown what he wants. It is however, possible that it is Konoha what he wants. The ANBU did their best to capture him, but could not. And, as you all know, Sasuke Uchiha has been gravely injured, nearly killed."

To some that didn't matter. Others fell pity for him, thought they didn't know him. But, for some that was the worst news the could hear. Kakashi, who seemed to be incredible calm, was broken inside. 'If I had gotten there sooner.'

Hyuga Neji was also in that group. As he stood there listening to the Hokage, he could only think of Hinata. 'Uchiha.'

Tenten was also there, she felt sorry for him. She had actually grown very attached to him as a friend, to hear he nearly died was something hard to swallow. Rock Lee, who was there as well, just looked down. 'Sasuke, how could this had happened?'

Shikamaru, Ino and Choji stood at the back. Shikamaru looked as he saw Ino a little shaken up, a few tears seen coming out of her eyes. 'She took the news hard, heck, even I'm shaken up a little. He's a good friend, and had changed a lot, for the better. I do hope he gets better.' Shikamaru looked at his other teammate, who was amazingly not eating anything. 'Even Choji was affected a little, who would have thought.'

On the far right stood Kiba and Shino, Akamaru behind them. Shino signed. "Hinata must be devastated." Was all he said. "Yeah." Was all Kiba could answer. 'You better get better Sasuke, for her.' Kiba looked back at the now big Akamaru. Kiba gave him a smile to relax him a little. Even if he couldn't tell what was happening he felt something was wrong just by seeing everybody, making him fell a bit uneasy.

"Well then." Tsunade continued. "We need to send a special team to be able to stop him, not even the ANBU could keep up with him." Tsunade looked at all the Shinobi there. 'They're all mostly Chunin and Special Jounin. Only a few Jounin. This could be bad, Itachi is way beyond that. I don't think even I could keep up with him to long.' Tsunade signed and she continued. "I believe that we need to see who truly is capable of being able to stop him. Since we can't send a very big team, since it will be a big target, I have come up with the decision to hold a Jounin Selection Exams."

Everybody in the room was shocked. "The next Jounin Selection Exams are in five months, since the Chunin Selection Exams are in just one month well have to change them to Jounin Exams." The mixed reaction was to be expected, but time was of the essence, Itachi must be stopped as soon as possible.

"Wait." Tsunade looked as Anko raised her hand. "With all due respect and all, we can't just change exams like that. We already invited the other villages' Genin here, we can't just cancel on them."

Tsunade thought for a moment. 'She's right, but we need to think of something.' Suddenly another arm was raised, this time by Kakashi. "Yes." Tsunade said.

"That, I think could work on our favor." Everybody looked at the masked ninja, puzzled. "Think about it, we could merge the Chunin Exams with the Jounin Exams and the ones who pass become Jounin."

"What?" Anko spoke again. "Kakashi, we can't do that, we can't pit Genin against Chunin."

"Why not?"

"There's a big difference in strength and abilities." Anko actually thought Kakashi knew that, how could he suggest Genin and Chunin fought against one another.

"Difference. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I have seen Genin that surpass Chunin. Heck, Naruto and Sasuke, who are Genin, are probably stronger than me."

Anko could argue against that. Some Genin where stronger that some Chunin, even Jounin. Tsunade cleared her throat and said. "Very well, it is decided. We'll have the very first Jounin Exams that both Genin and Chunin can take. Since everything is prepared for the Chunin Exams, well take this exam there."

Everybody looked as the Hokage smiled. "Since we don't have too much time, the first part will be skipped, there will be no written test. What we'll start with will be the second test, The Forest of Death. And the ones that survived will fight in the one on one fights. But…" She continued. "The time limit will be a lot less than normal, only the best will pass."

Everybody nodded. Tenten, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji all smiled. 'Finally, a chance to become Jounin.' They all thought in unison, alongside every Chunin there. "Well then…" Tsunade spoke again. "Let's spread the word."

On the far back, stood Kazuki. 'A chance for both Genin and Chunin to become Jounin, that's going to be fun.' Kazuki then thought of Sasuke. 'You better get better, you wouldn't want to miss that.'

A bit far from him two Chunin smiled, and quickly vanished…

Meanwhile Naruto stood on the lake where the became Genin, where Itachi nearly killed Sasuke. He was alone, he rather be alone. 'If I had know, I could have helped him.'

Flashback.

"You big Chicken."

"Why don't you get better than me?"

"Your one of the ones I want to fight the most."

"Naruto, you truly are, my best friend."

Flashback ends.

Tears ran down his cheeks as he thought. 'Why, why did that bastard Itachi returned. Sasuke had it all now. Good friends, and Hinata, he had his life back. And that bastard had to come back and nearly…'

Naruto just clenched his fist as he got angrier, at Itachi for doing this, and at himself for not being there. A familiar ball of chakra produced itself onto his hand as he shouted.

"Rasengan!"

The chakra filled ball clashed onto the lakes surface. Water shot up, getting Naruto incredibly wet. Thought he didn't care, he just pictured Itachi in the lake, being broken to bits by his attack.

In the meantime Hinata had fallen asleep in Sasuke's hospital room, fallen asleep crying. Sakura opened the door but quickly shot it. A single tear came out of her eyes. 'Wake up Sasuke, wake up.'

* * *

Yeah... I'm aware that that might have seemed rushed or quite frankly stupid. Please forgive me for that as I kinda need that for this story's "plot" to move along. Even if it defies some logic, the jounin exams for genin-chunin is necesary for them to be able to capture Itachi. Here atleast. Kishimoto seems to think that just a normal eight-man team can do. Oh well.

Sorry for no real SasuHina parts, it was mostly one-sided. But I'll do my best. Any questions, comments, etc. will be appreciated. Later...


End file.
